Rain drops glisten
by frostesh
Summary: Can Mamoru, a young man on the verge of being a succesful doctor, fall in love after he swore he never would again? An angel like girl changes his opinions.
1. Prologue

Rain drops glisten  
  
By: Starvilles/ Frost   
  
Chapter: Prolouge   
  
Genre: Romance/ Drama/ Alternate Reality   
  
Email: c_genome@hotmail.com   
  
Website: http://orbiting-star.net/cherished   
  
February .04. 2003   
  
AN: Well, I'm surprised I even got the nerve to post this story, since my past stories er...   
well lets just say I disliked them. This one I was up in my room, watching the rain drip   
from the clouds and the idea just came to me. For once these chapters are much longer.   
And this is a two part story (Prolouge doesn't count :D ) ((Chapter 1 is a lot longer than   
this also, so do not fret ^^). I really hope you all enjoy it and if you do you're free to   
comment or email, healthy criticism is fine, healthy compliments are too :D   
  
  
  
  
  
Mamoru Chiba was a very intelligent man, especially at the young age of 18 'he   
  
would have made his parents very proud' some said. Being smart was only one of Chiba's   
  
many characteristics.  
  
  
He was handsome, too handsome for his own well being, movie star handsome the   
  
type that made people stop in their tracks just to look at him. He had silky short, jet black   
  
hair, which almost looked a shade of midnight blue.  
  
  
He was a little distant from the world, looking into his deep azure eyes would tell   
  
you so. The mature ness you could sense in his face, the somewhat high cheek bones,   
  
strong jaw, chiseled nose, soft lips... His body was tall and lean, and he at a height of 6'2.   
  
Some might have thought of him as arrogant, or a snob.   
  
But that's only because they had never taken the chance to talk to him, got a chance to   
  
know him, all they saw was the show he put on for his audience. If only they truly knew.  
  
  
Chiba had earned himself a scholarship to Tokyo University where he would study   
  
to be a very successful doctor.  
  
  
  
  
Prolouge/2 - The glistening of the rain soothes me.   
  
  
  
He sat on the wooden park bench. Just sitting, the sun rays dying on his face as   
  
the sun began to fade beneath the horizon. The summer breeze blew over the city in a   
  
wishful way and the flowers blossomed thoughtfully.  
  
  
The cars still roamed around the street however, the afternoon rush hour finally   
  
dying down to a peaceful still. There became fewer honks, and the park became quieter.   
  
In a good way though.  
  
  
After a few good minutes, the young man then leaned over, his semi-frustrated   
  
face in his hands. 'His life was great...right?' He asked himself silently. Something was   
  
missing... though he couldn't figure out what. Or who. Perhaps its not something he was   
  
missing, but rather someone. The though did traverse his mind, but he knew how it would   
  
end up. If he was to love someone, they'd only torment him until he grew depressed with   
  
grief. Or perhaps he would fall to deeply, and then my Gods hand they'd be snatched up   
  
and tossed into deaths wadding pool, while he stood by helplessly and mourned his loss.   
  
It had happened before. 'Besides!', he mused, 'I have my studies, and at the moment   
  
they're the most important thing of all.'   
  
  
He should've just taken life for granted right? He couldn't do that, he'd already lost   
  
his loved ones being naïve and foolish, and when his parents died what did he get left   
  
with? The grief. The pain. That's what. And he couldn't bear having to through that pain   
  
again, witnessing it once was enough for him.  
  
  
A gentle hand on his shoulder made him look up, startled, and for a brief moment   
  
all he saw was china blue eyes. And in that same brief moment his breath oddly got   
  
caught in his throat, as he looked at the polite intruder.  
  
  
It was an angel, he though. No. It wasn't possible, angels didn't exist, did they?   
  
She sure looked like one. She had the clearest blue eyes he had ever seen, shining with   
  
an air of joyfulness. And she was smiling at him, her golden hair tumbling down her back   
  
in waves, and wisps falling lightly on her soft eyes.  
  
  
He stood up slowly, afraid to frighten this beautiful creature with fast movements,   
  
her hand gently retreated from his shoulder, he wished it hadn't though. Her lips parted   
  
slightly, "You looked awfully worried, are you alright?"  
  
  
He still couldn't seem to speak, 'Gods. What is wrong with me?', a little voice   
  
screamed in the back of his head.  
  
  
The girl's lips turned up into a brilliant smile, as she waited for him to respond,   
  
tucking a honey nut strand behind her ear. She then looked down a little nervously.  
  
  
He knew he was probably scaring her, she must have felt like he was looking at   
  
her as though another horn was growing out her head. Thoughts kept rolling by.   
  
Thoughts of what to say. Thoughts of what to do.  
  
  
She was then smiling again, the nervousness gone from her face. It was a smile   
  
that made him wonder if she was truly human, and she was turning slightly. Was she   
  
leaving? No! She couldn't. The man grabbed her wrist gently before she could leave.   
  
  
The act shocked him and the girl. He had finally broken through the barrier. "I-I'm   
  
not," he stuttered. Finding his mistake he quickly corrected himself, "Worried! I-I'm not   
  
_worried_." No one had ever made him act like this before, his heart was pounding   
  
furiously in his chest and the thought scared him a little. His breathing grew ragged and   
  
his hands grew clammy with anxiety.  
  
  
'How lame was that?' he thought to himself, he was incredibly smart, but at that   
  
moment he felt like the class dunce.   
  
  
"I was just thinking... that's all." At that second he became very conscious of the   
  
fact that he was still holding her wrist. Her skin was a shade of ivory and her skin was as   
  
soft as a dove. A blush crept up the young man's cheeks and when he felt the warmth of   
  
his face he only reddened more, releasing the girl's wrist.  
  
  
He moved a hand to brush away his midnight bangs, when her hand took his for a   
  
handshake, the warmth of her hand warmed up the cold wall he had made as an attempt   
  
to escape love. But we all know it was ruthless, for no one could escape the seductive   
  
fingers of love.  
  
  
As much as he wanted to rebuild the brick wall, and cast her aside like some   
  
complete stranger... he couldn't. 'She is a stranger', his mind challenged. She was...but she   
  
didn't feel like it, he felt like he had known her _all_ his life. But he hadn't so now he   
  
wondered how he had lived without her.  
  
  
"I'm Usagi," her smile only grew, and his hear only expanded.   
  
"The name suits you, you know," he smiled, squeezing her hand slightly afraid of   
  
losing her. "I'm Chiba Mamoru. But you can just call me Mamoru."  
  
  
  
  
  
-  
  
  
  
  
Well? What do you all think! ^___^ Hmmm? Hehe, I'm typing up the next chapter right   
now, hope you all enjoyed this part. Comment, email whatever works. ^_~ 


	2. The water glistens off the golden paved ...

Title: Rain drops glisten  
Author: Starvilles/ Frost  
Email: c_genome@hotmail.com  
Site:   
Genre: Romance/Drama  
[March.24.2003]  
  
:D I'm back! hears groans ^^;; I know my fan-fics aren't the best and they  
are always EXTREAMLY short (would you not agree?), but I'm seriosly trying to improove.   
(*coughs* that AND my spelling). Has  
anyone noticed my grammer and stuffies (stuffies = story format) is getting better?   
chuckle BUUWAHAAHA! Don't deny it :PP  
  
I'm currently looking for a beta reader, who will correct my spelling mistakes and   
other grammer mistakes. My spell checker doesn't work anymore ToT.   
Which is why there might be a few typos in this chapter, even though I've revised it a zillion   
times.. okay well not a zillion... maybe just twice. :P .... -_-  
  
Comments and reviews are welcomed very much. And I hope you enjoy ^_^   
Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor moon... xP If I did I'd be rich as heck.. *drools* ($_$)  
" There's nothing worse than a missed oppurtunity."  
- Unknown  
RAINDROPS GLISTEN - CHAPTER 1 - "The water glistens off the golden paved  
streets..."  
He lie on his bed, dreaming about the girl, Usagi, she seemed so un-real,   
too perfect. The summer rain trickled down his window panes, the room a cold grey.   
Pitter patter, it went in a never ending tide. He turned over on his side, the clock   
facing him. He thought about the day's current events. His thoughts giving  
him no rest what so ever.  
  
++++ FLASHBACK ++++  
  
"I'm Usagi," her smile only grew and his heart only exapanded.  
"The name suits you, you know," Mamoru smiled, squeezing her  
hand slightly afraid of lossing her. "I'm Chiba Mamoru, but you can just call me   
Mamoru." He gave her a small smile, marvelling at the sweet creature before him.  
At that she smiled, and Mamoru let go of her hand reluctantly. They   
both stood quiet for awhile, the summer's breeze passing through their hair,   
softly caressing their faces.  
  
A voice called out. First gone un-noticed by the two, and then once more.   
"Usagi!" A girl with fiery raven black hair shouted, jogging up to them.   
Her eyes a jem-like purple, darker than any amythest though, shined with curiosity,   
and the corner of her lips turned up in a little grin.   
"Usagi," she giggled, "gonna introduce me to your _friend_?" The word   
"friend" had a slight emphasis, perhaps hinting something, Mamoru thought,   
but ignored it when he saw the cutest thing possible: Usagi... had blushed.   
He smiled inwardly, delighted at the soft feature that had graced her feature   
for that brief second.  
Usagi turned to her friend and whispered something hurriedly in her ear,   
still a little embarressed while Mamoru stood by, eyeing the whole situation with a   
little amusement.  
The girl didn't wait to be introduced instead she simply flung her long   
raven hair behind her neck. "I'm Hino Rei," she said, giving him an aprreciative   
look, "my grandfather is the Hiwaka Shrine's priest."  
Mamoru ignored her gesture with a little annoyance. He knew he had  
seen her before. He wasn't a religious person, but he had caught a glimse of   
her several times while passing the shrine.   
She was beautiful to say the least, but no matter how pretty, it didn't   
surpass Usagi's. Rei's beauty was more of an exotic kind, while Usagi's stood pure   
and innocent... like an angel.  
"I'm Mamoru," he replied for the second time that day.  
"You wouldn't happen to be Chiba Arima's nephew would you? The   
nephew who's heading off to be a succesful and world-wide known doctor?"  
"Well I wouldn't go so far as to say all that... but yes." He then averted  
his gaze over to Usagi to see that she was looking down at her shoes, for no  
reason, and his brows furrowed in confusion.  
"You went to Juuban High. last year didn't you? Usagi and me go there  
now."  
Juuban... so that's where she went. Why hadn't he ever seen her there  
before?  
He scoffed inside, perhaps because he was too caught up in his studies to care who  
else existed.  
  
"We're in our last year," continued Rei. At that moment another girl came  
walking up, she had a rich chocolate brown head of hair. It was up in a simple   
ponytail,   
held up by an emerald green hair tie, which was also the exact color of her crystal   
green gypsy eyes.  
  
"Usagi! Rei?" She yelled incredusly, then sighing. "You guys are lucky I   
didn't eat your ice cream cones." She muttered under her breath, handing the two   
embaressed girls their ice creams, then turning to look at Mamoru. "Oh, hi!" she   
smiled,   
a soft smile of friendship almost, nothing at all like the one Rei had given him, and he  
nodded in return.  
"I'm Makoto," she shook his hand with her free one, the other occupied   
with  
her own ice cream cone.   
Makoto then looked around her eyes searching the crowd. "You guys," she  
turned her attention to Usagi and Rei, "we left Ami and Minako. We really should   
be  
getting back."  
Rei nodded in agreement, and Usagi's, his angel, eyes flashed in sadness.   
She  
looked into his eyes and gave him a soft smile, "I'll see you around... Mamoru." And   
then she   
was gone. Like she had never been there. But the quick beating of the young   
man's heart   
spoke otherwise. Along with the lack of air, and the way he seemed to stand in  
that spot for awhile, the herds of people passing and coming, watching the handsome  
boy with curiosity, as he seemed to be on what people called, "Cloud Nine".  
++++ FLASHBACK END ++++  
  
The grey clouds continued its reign over the sky, its minions falling to the   
ground below succeeding in covering the city in a glistening blanket. There was no  
desire for the sun to come out because now the town was in a peaceful slumber   
like   
wonderland, something different for a change. A pleasent change.  
  
He decided he would just take a walk, his thoughts were engulfed in   
Usagi.  
His studies completly forgotten like the world outside and everything else, but even   
though he had _tried_ to study, he found his text book lying next to him forgotten   
several times.  
  
++++ SERENA'S P.O.V ++++  
  
I kicked off my shoes nonchantly by my bedroom door and slipped on  
my fuzzy pink slippers. I padded over to my window to see rain slithering over  
the windows and down to the wet earth below. Again my thoughts ruefully   
remembered  
the young man I had met earlier. The boy with exemplary lapis lazuli eyes. Chiba  
Mamoru. I whispered his name softly, letting his name softly roll off my tongue   
in adequate delight. I turned away from the window deciding not to shut the   
curtains   
just yet, instead retreating to my bed, and flopping down on it pulling a soft pillow   
onto  
my lap for comfort.   
His deep blue eyes haunted me like a dream. A dream I _never_ wanted  
to forget.  
  
Just then I heard a tap against my window. I dismissed it as  
just rain though, giving no more thoughts into it.   
  
Tap.......  
.....Tap.  
  
There it was again only a little louder, I got up from my bed a little  
appalled, and made my way to the window cautiosly. I looked outside to see a  
sillhoutted figure below my window, and to say I was stunned was an   
understatement.  
It was a little dark, it being past eight o' clock, so it was difficult to figure  
out who it was. It was a man though, that I could tell by the build. I opened my   
window  
cautiously, the young man then climbed up the tree easily, and when the light from   
my  
room struck his face, a gasp over took me and I stumbled back a little. Blue eyes,  
clean blue eyes, and my heart sped up. Once again his aqua eyes held me still,  
and   
all I could feel was my heart pounding furiosly, thretning to break my rib cage, and   
my feet froze, cramping up and falling asleep beneath me.  
'Not now,' my mind whispered urgently, and I swallowed. I felt like a fool,  
just   
staring like that. Though reality struck me like a jolt of lighting when I realized   
Mamoru was wet, from head to toe.   
"You're soaking! Here, come in," I took hold of his hand gingerly,   
as I tried to help him come in. But I almost fell when his palm touched mine. That   
jolt of lightning struck me once more, but this time it was different, this time it  
travelled up my arm and down my back, pounding down to my frozen feet.   
And when I tried to move,I yelped of suprise a little, forgetting that my feet   
were asleep.  
Mamoru looked at me, taken aback, "Are you alright?"   
"Yes," I looked down a little shy, "my foot just fell asleep." I took his hand  
again prepared this time, and helped him inside, his shoes making soft   
squishy noises on the carpet as he stepped inside, and his his hands were   
warm despite the cold rain outside.   
  
His blue eyes flashed with something I couldn't recognize, but I dismissed  
it for the time being as I hurredly went into the bathroom connected to my room and   
pulled out a towel for him.  
When I returned I paused for a second, just looking into his eyes, I'm not sure  
why I did it, maybe because I couldn't believe that this was happening. I would've never  
thought I'd be in this situation especially not with this young man I had  
only met a few hours back. But I wasn't complaining. No... I don't think I could.   
I handed him the towel, a small smile on my face, " Here you go."  
"Thanks." His eyes were shining with gratitude, as though he had never  
given it before. Could it be he had never had anything to be thankful for? No, my mind   
berated me. He had everything he could want... money, smarts, looks, I reasoned, but  
yet there was a voice in my head that told me that that reasoning was false. There   
was something in the deep deep oceans of his eyes that told me ottherwise.  
  
I sat down on my bed, watching him intently as he dried his hair first. He  
answeed my question before I could ask though, as though he had plucked the thought  
right out of my head.   
"I saw you by your window," he started, " and I don't know what possessed  
me to call you down, but I did."  
I looked at him, not too sure what to say. And then he started again hurredly  
as though he hd done something absolutly wrong and he meant to fix it before I could yell  
at him, but I wouldn't yell at him, never.  
"I didn't mean to disturb you, honestly, but I saw you there, staring out  
your window, and you looked so ...beautiful," I gasped when he said that, and then  
he continued, "and I lost all reasoning."  
I could tell he was nervous and shy at the same time, he looked down at his   
wet shoes and put the wet towel on the ground beside him.   
"I should get going," I heard him say, and before I could stop him I said,   
"Don't go," I saw him stop and look up at me, "it's alright, really it is."  
  
There was a certain gleam in his eyes, it sparkled like a star.  
"I kind of like .... that you're here."   
At this he only grinned, and his boyish eyes danced like a bonfire,  
his grin reaching his eyes. I simply blushed averted my gaze to my hands, then  
I decided to get up and close the window to stop the cool draft that was   
sweeping in. After closign it softly his hand caught my wrist for the second time   
today. And his eyes shone once more, "You know, I'm glad to be here."  
  
My heart began to dance rhytemetically in my heart. He let go of my wrist  
and sat down on the stool by the window. "What were you doing before I dropped  
by?" he inquired, attempting to make conversation.   
Thinking of waht to say I paused. There was no way I could tell him  
I had been day dreaming about him. He'd probably laugh no matter how nice  
he was. There was a chance he wouldn't, my mind conquered. I shook my head  
a little, trying to shake my thoughts of this revere, hoping he hadn't noticed.  
He must not have, for he only took off his shoes in order not to  
wet the carpet more than it already was. perhaps he had forgotten about the  
question, I thought hopefully. No chance, for he then looked back up at me,  
waiting. Just waiting.   
"Uh well," I started, looking around my bed, looking for anything  
to help me with my tall tale. A book caught my eye, "Reading!" I said, no yelled,  
which made my lie too obvious. He only chuckled. A deep chuckle that rolled out  
of his throat, it was rapture. It was a laugh that made my stomach churn and warm  
with excitement, and before I knew it I was laughing too. He had an infectious  
laugh wether he knew it or not.  
He reached across and picked up the book, "10 ways to win a man, huh?"  
he quoted, reading the title of the book and then raising a suggestive eyebrow, a   
smirk gracing his beatuiful lips.   
I felt myself flush, unsure wether it was to the fact that I had called his  
lips beautiful or because of the comment he had made. "Mamoru!" I heard   
myself yell, embarressed.  
He grinned and laughed again.   
- - - - - - - -   
  
I hope you all enjoyed! ( Short chapter, forgive me, gomen ne.)   
If you did review or email me :))! Feedback is great, and I read and I   
love to reply back to all my emails :) Look forward to chapter 2 coming out   
sometime soon hopefully ( It'll be a miracle if I get it out next week or this month).   
I'm currently revising "From Arizona to California" and seeing where I can go   
with it. Right now i'm at a little writer's block unfortunatly with that story.   
But I've gotten good reviews for that story, therefore I will continue it for the   
sake of the readers out there :) Thank you guys :)  
  
Much love 3  
  



	3. If only I could speak the words, let me ...

Title: Rain drops glisten  
Author: Starvilles/ Frost  
Email: c_genome@hotmail.com  
Site:   
Genre: Romance/Drama  
[April.10.2003] - [May.10.2003]   
  
Yesh! I'm back! Its been a month though.... .   
Sorry, I've been incredibly busy with finals coming up, presentations,  
my web site, you know the deal. Also the fact that i've been having writers block!  
*dies* A writers nightmare I tell you! I decided to split this chapter into 2 pieces. Mostly because I hate   
that its taking me so long to write this, and I want to get something out, ya? :) This chapter will probably be one my favorites.  
Here is where the real romance starts to kick in :D :D :D!! Without further... adieu(sp?) ; --- *dies for lack of spelling properly* Without  
further notice I present to you Chapter 2a :D !  
Disclaimers: ($_$) *prances around on a bed full of money and jewels and--- and fan-mail!* YES! YES! YESSSS!!! [ imagine the Herbal   
Essence commercials :D ] .... *wakes up from dream* Oh... I thought I owned Sailor Moon ToT ( in other words, I don't own SM.... or Herbal   
Eccense )  
"Don't hold onto the past and expect to move on."  
-Me  
RAINDROPS GLISTEN - CHAPTER 2a - "If only I could speak the words, let me act them out"  
She smiled out the window, stirring her cold coffee silently.  
"Usagi?"  
She broke out of her dream like state, looking into the enigmatic eyes of   
Chiba Mamoru.  
  
He studied the precious girl in front of him, wishing he had met her earlier in his life.   
This new feeling... what was it? Could it be love? He wasn't sure. Itd been so long since he'd   
loved.   
What was it, 12 years maybe? It didn't matter. What was this? He wasn't in love, he convinced   
himself half-heartedly, his eyes glancing at her bubble gum lips.  
Usagi had noticed his eyes had gone a deep blue shrouded with pain for a brief moment.   
Then a blink later it was gone, just like a summer storm.  
  
That day after the thunder-storm had swept in, the thunder storm which had led the two   
closer together spontaneously, the young women and man had planned a quiet get together at the notable 'Crown's Video Arcade'.  
Now if you had asked any walker-by they would've called it a plain'ole date, enough said.   
But those two had made a mutual agreement that it was _NOT_ a date, instead simply two friends getting together for a little coffee   
and small talk. After the good turning out of that day though, they decided to go the day after that which lead to everyday then on.  
  
One thing Mamoru had not planned on letting go to her was the fact that his parents were dead.   
He had never in his life told that to anyone. He could never manage it, and if he did they would give him pity. He didn't need   
pity from anyone. Not now, not ever. To give pity would make him feel weak, helpless like a suppressed puppy in a prodigious   
metropolis. He couldn't help telling her. It felt so befitting, and he knew he could tell her. He knew he could tell her anything.  
  
...."Yes?" she asked, laying her spoon on the napkin beside her cup.  
"Are you busy this weekend? For I wondering if you'd like to come with me to my uncle's country   
house."  
She quickly leaned over the table in joviality nearly spilling over her coffee, "Are you serious?!"  
"Quite." Mamoru answered, his heart beating in unsure anxiety. 'What if she said no? Then what?'   
The nearness of her stilled him, intrigued him like nothing had before, The scent of her, the warmth from her. It was all to   
bewitchingly pleasent.  
"Yes," her eyes smiling of joy and excitement, "of course I will!"  
  
{.... 'I can't believe it'}  
  
The young man gleamed, and to his surprise and hers he reached out onto the table and took   
her hand in his own, his thumb brushing softly against her wrist.  
The endearing touch sent shivers down his spine, sending an aftermath of tinges through his  
body, but he refused to let go because of that. For a moment he wondered if she felt the same way... if she had  
felt the same tingle, or something like it at least.  
  
The smell of coffee wafted through the arcade. The arcade games still beeped with victory or   
loss, and the chatting constantly went on, but to the young couple those things were painted in a blurry   
perpetual grey and all that was visible were the souls of each other.  
  
Usagi blushed softly, not moving her hand from the comforting gesture Mamoru was providing. Mamoru watched   
her brilliant colored lips turn up into a smile.  
"Is there anything specific you would like me to wear?" She inquired, looking out the window for a   
brief second watching a curious kid peek into a nice looking car, the wind shifting his hair back and forth.  
"Anything you'd like, dear."He felt so incredibly blessed, wasn't he? he was beginning to   
realize that maybe...us humans weren't supposed to be alone. Perhaps there _was_ a someone for everyone out there.   
Wouldn't that be soul mates? Could Usagi be the missing key to his soul? Every time she was near him he felt this fullness   
inside of his heart, a wonderful feeling he only experience when she was around, her and no other. Could.... -- 'No' he berated   
himself, there was no such thing as soul mates.   
By now Usagi was holding his hand, smiling. She looked even more joyous than she had when he had  
met her. Could it be because of him, the young man wondered in awe.  
{.... There was something different about this get together. Something. What was it though?}  
It was mid-day and the sun had just breached the middle of the day and the golden rays stretched  
far out into the abyss of the soft blue sky. The soft breeze swept over the fresh green grass in a tidal wave of   
comfort. The day was perfect.   
  
Mamoru looked over to Usagi. She looked so serene. So amazing, she wore a soft peach dress   
and her honey hued hair flowed over her neck as smooth as china silk.   
"You look amazing." Mamoru commented again, switching his view back to the road, out the corner of his   
eye he could see a crimson blush grace her face.  
"Thank you." She smiled, "How big is your country house?"   
"Ah well, I'd say its a bit smaller than the main house I live in, but I love it here so much."  
Usagi nodded and smiled, turning back to the window to look outside. They were passing a place   
foreign to her. It was beautiful, it was like another world that she had never discovered until now. Green hills,   
covered in a sea of dandelions. Sparkling down, the sun gave the flowers an iridescent shine giving it all it had to offer, warmth.  
The green of the grass was so rich and lively she wondered briefly what the country house would look like.  
  
The road began to narrow, and she could tell they would be reaching their destination soon. A huge  
white house began to slide into view and she gasped in delight, "Its that it?"  
Mamoru gave a nod, slightly amused at the looking her face. When they reached the driveway of  
the house, Mamoru stopped the engine tucking his keys into his pockets and left the car to open up her door.  
"My lady," he joked, taking her soft hand in his own, a grin budding on his lips. Surprised at the chivalrous he   
showed, she smiled widely.  
"Why thank you kind sir." She looked around at the huge expanse once more. "This place is marvellous."  
"No, you are my dear." With that he brought her hand to his lips in a swift motion, his lips hovering over  
her wrist. Usagi gulped inaudibly, afraid she might collapse for heartbeat sped up so quickly.  
  
The young mans eyes bored into hers, searching... searching for something she knew naught of.   
What was he searching for? She asked herself, puzzled. Could he be searching for something that was similar   
to his feelings at the moment? Perhaps he was searching for the same passion, the same nervousness, the same butterflies  
he was feeling at this moment.   
His hands grew clammy and then with a supreme gentleness and lust that surprised both him and her, he kissed   
her wrist.   
The feel of his lips searing her skin, even though his lips were cold, with an ardent that traveled through her   
skin and into her very bones, making her shiver of delight and her pulse quickened with every breath she took.  
He then let go of her hand, but the warmth in his body remained ever still, refusing to budge and   
break this spell that was over him. "I've always wanted to do that to a beautiful girl. I just never found one until now."   
He smiled geniuely as a miraculous smile formed on Usagi's lips.  
After Mamoru had given Usagi a tour of the house he took her to the last place she had yet to see.   
The gardens. The place he treasured most.  
  
USAGI'S P.O.V. #  
  
Mamoru's country house was massive and beautiful. He told me all sorts of stories from his childhood.  
I had always loved him, from the moment I layed eyes on him at the park I knew he was special, but today... today   
I think I _truly_ fell in love. There was no doubt. Only truth.  
  
"I want you to close your eyes." He ordered softly, his tone was light, "I've gota surprise for you." With   
that he winked. I laughed a little, nervous but at he same time excited. I obidently closed my eyes entrusting him   
to lead me safely to where he was taking me. But somehow not only was I trusting him with that, I was trusting   
him with something deeper: my heart and everything I had to give. He led me outside, telling me to walk slowly.   
His hands enveloped my small ones pulling me lightly along the way, and not once had I tripped. My heart was racing  
and at the same time all I could think about was him. Anticipation. The birds were chirping softly in the air, a sweet  
tune wafting over the area, and the soft, lush grass beneath tickled my toes playfully. He let go of my hand, to   
encircle his arms around my waist, his chin resting lightly on the crook of my neck. "Go ahead and open your eyes."  
  
FLASHBACK # [ still Usagi's P.O.V.]  
Mamoru led me through the house little tales following each room. I knew there was more to Mamoru then   
everyone had told me. Behind that mask was someone miraculously beautiful. Someone mysterious. Someone with   
a pain excluded far inside his soul... yet he had let me in. And whether he knew it or not, he couldn't handle this by   
himself like he believed he could. He needed someone to help him through, someone to whom he could share his tears   
with, or his pain, or his laughter. Didn't we all need someone like that?  
  
I slipped my hand within his, before I could even think about it. He paused in mid-sentence, looking at   
me astounded. For a moment I wondered if I had made a mistake. But before I could let go his surprised look   
faded into a smile   
and he squeezed my hand. I could feel my face warm up and I smiled back. Inside the house, the walls   
were painted white, the house was spacious and held painting on every wall. Mamoru explained to me how he  
painted on his free time.   
I turned to look at him. "You painted all these?" I know I probably sounded stupid, but I was  
amazed. The painting were absolutely incredible, every thing, down the the last brush stroke.  
  
"Don't look so surprised." he chided softly. The paintings were all different in their own way, but one   
thing remained common, they all had a bittersweet theme. Bathed in a hollow sheet of anguish and passion.   
When Mamoru knew my attention was back on him he began, "Theres one more place I'd like to show you,"   
mirth shimmering in his eyes.  
  
FLASHBACK ENDED #  
-----  
What'd you guys think of this chapter? Nothing special. Hehe. Look forward to part b coming out sometime. Thank you all for   
reading :) hope you enjoyed it, and if not email me and tell me why not. (Email me if you liked it too! :D) Review. ^^ 


	4. Motionless, still, your hand intertwined...

Title: Rain drops glisten  
  
Author: Starvilles/ Frost  
  
Email: c_genome@hotmail.com  
  
Site: http://users.glassed-tears.com/~diane  
  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
  
[June.28.2003] - [June.29.2003]   
  
OMG...its been so long. Has it really been almost 2 months? I'm SO sorry. @_@ This time there is   
  
absolutely no excuse except for plain lazy-ness. I can't believe i've gotten 20 reviews from FF.net alone (and 'specially with only 2 chapters and a prologue (sp?)! *falls over* You have no idea how happy its  
  
made me :)) I'd like to thank the following for reviewing my story :) keep 'em coming! I love to hear   
  
what you guys think.  
  
[reviewers] [the number beside in parathases is how many times they reviewed]:  
  
link-smitten (3)  
  
Meatsy  
  
miss katy  
  
gibbers  
  
Baby Gangsta  
  
White Eternity  
  
kirei*snow*tenshi(3)  
  
sqeekers  
  
Tommie  
  
serena  
  
Flightless Angel  
  
review me...  
  
DaughterofDeath  
  
Mindy  
  
Megolas  
  
Tn  
  
-i-am-reviewing-  
  
Princessisis   
  
ezza  
  
Anonymous  
  
lexie  
  
DiamondPrincess  
  
Violet  
  
serena   
  
Wolfblaze  
  
sea girl   
  
Again, much love!! ^__^ Ahh, so part 2b is finally out, right? This chappie might be a bit shorter than the last few only due to the face that I really gota get packing, i'm going on a trip to the Caribbean on July 1st to the 21st I believe. Hehe, anyways thats beside the point, I really hope this chapter was worth the wait. So enjoy, review, and er... wait for the next part? LoL~  
  
Disclaimers: o--($_$) *prances around on a bed full of money and jewels and--- and fan-mail!* YES! YES! YESSSS!!! [ imagine the Herbal   
  
Essence commercials :D ] .... *wakes up from dream* Oh... I thought I owned Sailor Moon ToT ( in other words, I don't own SM.... or Herbal Essence )  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Things don't always have to make sense to feel right, Anna."   
  
- "Hindenburg" by Cameron Dokey  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
/// "I want you to close your eyes." He ordered softly, his tone was light, "I've gota surprise for you." With   
  
that he winked.   
  
I laughed a little, nervous but at he same time excited. I obediently closed my eyes entrusting him   
  
to lead me safely to where he was taking me. But somehow not only was I trusting him with that, I was trusting   
  
him with something deeper: my heart and everything I had to give. He led me outside, telling me to walk slowly.   
  
His gentle hands enveloped my small ones pulling me lightly along the way, and not once had I tripped. My heart was racing  
  
and at the same time all I could think about was him. Anticipation. The birds were chirping softly in the air, a sweet  
  
tune wafting over the area, and the soft, lush grass beneath tickled my toes playfully. He let go of my hand, to   
  
encircle his arms around my waist, his chin resting lightly on the crook of my neck. My breath got stuck in my throat as I felt  
  
him so close to me, his hard chest pressing against my back. I could smell his scent, I could feel his breathing...and I wanted more...  
  
"Go ahead and open your eyes."////  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
RAINDROPS GLISTEN - CHAPTER 2b - "Motionless, still, your hand intertwined with mine"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Usagi opened her eyes and gasped, quickly turned around to face Mamoru.   
  
"Its..." Words failed to reach her mouth.   
  
She turned back around, standing there gazing around utterly speechless, afraid to move, afraid to breathe for   
  
what if she suddenly awoke from this dream? It seemed too great, too wonderful. As though she had died and gone to   
  
heaven, or opened a door into an enchanted kingdom where beauty knew no bounds.   
  
Lush green hills surrounded her, the green so rich, so earthy, aching to be touched. Crowds of flowers showered   
  
the hills in a rainbow of colors, sparkling back effort sly as the sun beamed down.  
  
She bravely bent down and picked a flower from the ground, her fingers clasping the smooth stem, she brought  
  
the bud to her nose, sniffing in its intoxicating aroma. This was definitely no dream at all.   
  
Usagi turned around in Mamoru's arms to face him, quite aware of how close they were. His arm's tightened   
  
unconsciously around her waist in a protective manner,   
  
"I was hoping you'd feel this way." Mamoru tucked a glistening honey strand behind her ear.  
  
Usagi couldn't help but blush.  
  
She lay out on the soft carpet of grass, Mamoru by her side, as the gentle wind combed over the grass and slid   
  
among their face like velvet. She absently played with a flower, her eyes closed, drinking in the romantic setting.  
  
"I knew you would like this." Mamoru admitted with a grin.  
  
Usagi turned on her side to face him, "Oh really?" She mocked.  
  
"Sure did."  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
Mamoru mocked a gasp, and Usagi chuckled at it, "Why ever not?" he asked.  
  
"Because if you really knew...you'd know that I don't like it at all." She huffed, turning back on her back, teasing him.  
  
Mamoru eyes widened a bit in shock, was she really serious...had he really disappointed her?  
  
"But that I _love_ it." She added, putting a light emphasis on 'love'. With that she stuck out her tongue.  
  
"You little minx." He scorned playfully, leaning over to tickle her sides. Usagi yelped, taken by surprise and   
  
laughed joyfully into the carrying air.   
  
"Mamo--," laughter still erupting from her throat. "--ru!" she finished, still giggling, unaware of how close they had   
  
become. But she was aware when his tickling hands turned into caressing hands as it softly began to rub where he had   
  
tickled lightly brushing her sides, sending shivers down her spine. When she looked into this eyes this time they held   
  
something different then before, this time it was a mixture of longing and lust. Temptation _he_ felt he couldn't refuse.   
  
'Temptation _I_ didn't want to refuse,' she thought absently in the corner of her muffled mind. Her heard was pounding   
  
like a waterfall inside her, her face heating, her throat achingly becoming dry. His face was so close to hers... any closer   
  
and he could kiss her. Her face drew hotter, her ears tingling with heat. Mamoru must've been thinking something a long   
  
the same lines for she soon began to see his cheeks turning red.  
  
"You're blushing you know," she whispered, breathing irregularly at the emotion welling up in her throat, her chest   
  
rising and falling heavily.  
  
"So are you," he replied, his voice a little shaky.  
  
Without another moment to think she could feel his breath dance upon her lips, soon followed by the soft flesh   
  
of his lips meeting with hers. It was a light brush of the lips, a butterfly kiss you could say, as Mamoru seemed to test   
  
the waters. 'No kiss had ever compared. No kiss _could_ ever compare as to the soft honey of her lips,' he thought   
  
hazily.  
  
She could taste his scent on his lips, thoroughly taken over by it. She felt his hands gently caressing her hips as   
  
his empty hand played in her golden hair. Swirls of red and passion painted beneath her eyelids. Passion and love for   
  
the one she was with.  
  
He pulled slowly because of lack of air, despite what his body was telling him. As the sweet blonde angel layed   
  
in his arms, he pulled her closer to his body, kissing her head.  
  
Mamoru opened the door to his condo, depositing his silver keys back into this pockets, sighing softly into the   
  
air. The place seemed so dull, and lifeless compared to his evening with Usagi, his princess, his angel. He turned the  
  
light switch on, when his doorbell buzzed. Striding back over to the door he opened it, moving aside to let his friend,   
  
Motoki , in.  
  
"What're you doing here?" He asked, walking back over to the living room to sit on the sofa, Motoki following behind.  
  
"Whats more the question is, 'What do you think you're doing?'"  
  
"What?" Mamoru asked, getting irritated.  
  
Motoki ran a hand through his bleached hair, his brown eyes looking down at this friend. "You've been completely   
  
ignoring your studies for the past week, I want to know what's going on. Is it a girl?"  
  
Mamoru said nothing, averting his gaze. He knew he had been slacking off, but only a little, right? It must've   
  
been more if even Motoki could see.  
  
"Its a girl." Motoki said, confirming it himself. "I thought you said you were through dati--"  
  
"--Don't ask." Mamoru interrupted.  
  
"She must really be something then."  
  
"She is..." he admitted quietly, more to himself.  
  
"I just don't want you to get side tracked, I don't want you to throw away all these hard years of work to become a   
  
doctor. Your exams are right around the corner, Mamoru, have you even began to study?"  
  
Mamoru said nothing again.  
  
Motoki sighed, looking up. "I can't believe this."   
  
"Whats it to you," He asked a bit harshly.  
  
"Whats it to--" he pointed at himself, yelling incredulously, "Whats it to me?! Mamoru i'm your friend, i'm trying to make sure you   
  
don't do the wrong thing just because you're too high up in the clouds to realize. Don't let her side track you."  
  
Mamoru stood up, "Don't let her side track me? Who do you think you are? Shes...shes..." his words began to  
  
fade out of his mouth, as he soon began to realize that she _was_ a distraction to him. But he didn't want to think of   
  
that, he _could_ do both, he _could_ fall in love, he _could_ become a successful doctor. And he _could_ do both and he would show   
  
Motoki.  
  
"Motoki... you need to leave." He said gesturing to the door, upset.  
  
Motoki sighed, walking out the door, frustrated, shaking his head.  
  
_____________  
  
TBC   
  
Review! Tell me what you thought about my _romantic_ scene, lol, its the first kiss scene I've written.   
  
xD 


	5. Authors Note!

Authors Note

* * *

Alright you all, this is a note from the author. Aka me. I know it has been AGES since I last updated. I've been in this gigantic writer's block for 'Rain drops Glisten' Thats why I need your help. If you have any ideas, or anything you think I should include in this story then email me at :

billetxdoux[at]hotmail.com (replace [at] with the regular symbol [aka shift plus 2])

Ok? I would deeply appreciate it. And if you do email me with ideas you will be featured in my next chapter :) of course. The summers rolling round and I'm ready to finish off this story! Don't you all want to know how it ends? :D

-Diane


End file.
